


Na.

by duafrasa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, i don't know what to tag ini drabble
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duafrasa/pseuds/duafrasa
Summary: Nggak tau harus tulis apa di sini, pokoknya cuma tentang keinginanku liat Jaemin bahagia.
Kudos: 1





	Na.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Cinta.

Na. 

Dua huruf yang sudah pasti, kalau orang sebutkan, membuatku berpikir ke arah sana. Ke arah sosok yang berdiri tegap di pinggir panggung. Sesekali menarik napas dan membuang, harapannya agar kegugupannya ikut terbang. 

Na. 

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaemin? Yang sehari-hari aku temukan di dalam studio tari. Langkah kaki yang presisi, postur sejati dari sang pemimpi. Bukan Jaemin kalau tidak berusaha sampai habis peluhnya. 

"Jangan lupa minum." Aku ingatkan dia yang sudah terlalu lama di depan kaca. Suka waktu dilupa, aku hanya tidak ingin dia cedera. 

"Terima kasih," jawab dia sambil tersenyum cerah. Jaemin, sudahkah aku berkata bahwa senyum kamu yang paling mempesona?

Kata orang-orang, penggemar, kau ini seperti kelinci. Iya, yang super menggemaskan, berbulu lembut, sama seperti hatinya yang bebas kernyut. 

"Kamu, punya mimpi apa?" tanya dia di suatu malam, kala kami duduk di bawah bintang. 

Kutolehkan kepala, mencari makna di sudut muka, sambil bertanya-tanya. Mungkinkah akan aku temu seadanya? Makna itu, maksudnya. 

Dan nyatanya tidak. 

Netra menatap jauh ke bentang lain dari dunia. Entah apa yang selalu dicarinya. Aku pikir sih bahagia. Dari seorang Jaemin, apa sih yang kurang ada? Tenar, paras yang sedap dipandang, vokal luar biasa, kemampuan menari yang tiada duanya, hati lembutnya tiada tara, bahkan untuk bernapas saja rasanya dia sempurna. 

"Kamu, bahagia?" Aku tanya. 

"Aku punya mimpi yang dipikirkan saja sulit rasanya." Akunya. Angin yang bertiup sepoi tidak mampu menghembus gusar dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Aku tanya. 

"Karena aku ingin semua orang bahagia." Dan air mata menetes di pipinya. 

Bisa aku rasakan beban yang mungkin sering mampir di dada sang pemuda. Menguar perlahan baunya. Bukan kewajiban dia untuk memikul, tapi kelewat lapang bidang dadanya, sampai kebahagiaan orang lain pun, dia yang punya. 

Mustahil, bukan begitu? Semua orang berbahagia, mustahil, bukan begitu?

"Kamu, bahagia?" tanya dia. 

Anggukan kepalaku adalah jawabannya. Aku selalu bahagia. Aku selalu bahagia kalau Jaemin juga bahagia. Apa itu beban baginya? Aku selalu ingin ungkap, tapi rasa takut kerap merajalela. 

"Kamu harus selalu bahagia," kata dia. 

"Kenapa?" Aku tanya. 

"Untuk bantu aku mewujudkan mimpiku," jawab dia. 

Kalau sudah begini, mau aku tolak juga aku tidak sampai hati. Aku mengangguk saja untuk malam ini. Masalah bahagia besok, ya sudah urusan besok. 

"Aku mau bantu," kata aku. 

"Juga teman-temanku," lanjut aku. "Akan aku pastikan mereka bahagia, karena Jaemin mau mereka bahagia."

"Jaemin temanku. Jaemin harus selalu bahagia." Dia harus diperdengarkan kalimat ini, setidaknya satu detik sekali. Bukan maksud untuk melarang dia bersedih, tapi rasanya berat untuk mengijinkan yang kejam-kejam singgah di hidupnya. 

Dia tertawa. Dengan bulir yang dipantuli temaramnya cahaya bulan, dia tertawa. Membentuk kurva tak terhingga cantiknya, dia tertawa. 

"Aku mulai dari kamu saja," kata dia. 

Aku genggam tangannya, siapa tahu dia bisa dengar suara hatiku yang tidak lepas juga dari si Na. Dia balas genggam aku. Mungkin tersampai sedikit keinginanku.

Malam itu, doa kami terbagi dua, walau tujuannya sama. Sama-sama ingin yang digenggam bahagia. 

Na Jaemin, jangan lagi hiraukan dunia untuk kamu berbahagia. Jaemin dan senang, Jaemin dan sehat, Jaemin dan.. bahagia, adalah frasa yang memang dicipta untuk disandingkan bersama. Lain halnya seperti jaemin dan sedih, jaemin dan sakit, Jaemin dan luka. Yang itu adalah macam kata yang memang sudah ditakdir untuk tidak bersatu. 

Na jaemin, terima kasih sudah selalu memikirkan aku dan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Semoga doa-doa kami agar kamu selamanya berbahagia, kelak didengar sang Penguasa. Hanya satu itu yang aku pinta. 

Napasnya ditarik sekali lagi, kemudian dia pastikan kurva itu melengkung santai di atas dagunya. Tidak dibuang resahnya, dipakainya untuk pijakan menggapai yang lebih tinggi. Tujuannya terlalu mulia, jadi dia butuh kekuatan yang berlimpah. 

Sekali lagi, Nana, dengan segala kebersihan angannya, membuat aku jadi yang paling bahagia karena sempat mengenal sosoknya. 

the end. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> He doesn't deserve this world, seriously. Gila nangis malem-malem karena hati malaikat ini. Ue.


End file.
